I Only Feel Safe When I'm In Your Arms
by adii1201
Summary: She's hurt in the most terrible way. Now they both have to pick up the pieces and learn how to live with this.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Again, I don't own DH.

**A/N:** This is one of my favorite fics and I enjoyed writing it, except for the first part which was really hard to write and I think to read as well. I had this idea for so long in my mind and I was just afraid of writing it. But I eventually did. Basically, it deals with Lynette being raped by someone (not telling who, read the fic) and how they now deal with it all. The […] means I jumped a little in time, like a day or a hour or something like that, not years. So, really, I hope you'll like it. And the first chapter's really hard, I know! But it gets better, promise! I'd love to know what you think!

_I Only Feel Safe When I'm In Your Arms_

_"Tom! I can't believe you just said that!"_

_"Well I'm sorry but it's true… I think you're overreacting about all of this! But you know what let's not fight about this anymore. We obviously don't agree."_

_"No we don't. But you know what? Here's another thing you wouldn't want to agree with. I'm leaving!"_

_"Lynette! Come on!" _

Lynette walked out and slammed the door behind her. This was the third night in a row she was fighting with Tom and she hated it. It felt like every time they talked they would fight and all she wanted to do was to lie in his arms and tell him she loves him. But she couldn't stay there anymore. She couldn't yell at him and hear him yell back. She just needed some air and a place to think about everything.

It was pretty late and the street was empty. Everyone returned home and was now busy in being a family. She missed having quiet evenings with her family. But the twins grew older and it seemed like every night they had a place to be. Parker was always busy with some school project and Penny was too young to stay up late.

The air was a bit chilly and she didn't have a coat. _'God I wish Tom was here'_ she thought to herself. It felt so lonely being without him. And even though she was still so mad about their last fight she loved him deeply.

She walked for hours without even knowing where. She finally stopped to see where she was only to find out she got to the bad part of the neighborhood and she knew as well as everyone else it's dangerous to be walking there alone when it gets dark. Especially if you're a woman.

She began walking back, trying to stay alerted to her surroundings. She walked fast but she didn't run. She didn't want to draw all the attention to her. It was dark and the only people there were drunken people lying on the side of the road.

_"Hey miss!" _ She knew the voice was referring her but she kept walking, not turning around.

_"Hey! Blonde girl! Turn around don't be so shy!" _She was now practically shaking but she just kept walking, increasing her speed. _'God Tom where are you when I need you?'_ She whispered to herself.

She suddenly felt someone grabbing her arm. She jumped, afraid of finding out who is it.

_"Hey Blondie! Say hello!" _

Lynette tried to release herself from his grab but he was stronger than her.

_"Let me go!" _She shouted but no one seemed to hear her.

_"Now why would I do that? Here we are in, let me think, nowhere and I have you to keep me company. Don't be scared, I won't hurt such a beautiful woman"_

_"Please let me go. I wouldn't say a word" _Lynette was crying by now, so scared of him and she just wanted to go home.

_"I'm not letting you go. You're coming with me. So you might as well be nice if you want to stay alive!" _Lynette was scared. She could barley breathe. He forced her to walk, taking her somewhere. She was able to take her wedding ring off; afraid he might want to steal it.

They walked for what seemed like two blocks and finally reached a deserted warehouse. He opened the door and threw Lynette on the floor. It hurt her but she said nothing. She tried her best to stay cool and think of ways to get out of where she was.

_"Ok now let's see what we have here…" _ He said coming closer to her.

_"Let go of me!" _Lynette screamed kicking the man.

He caught her legs and was hurting her. He punched her face, leaving a black eye.

She was so tired of fighting him but she had to keep going. She couldn't let him kill her. She wouldn't. She kept her eyes open, thinking of Tom and her kids, trying as hard as she can to figure out a way out of where she was.

He finally took a few steps back, letting her breathe for a second. She was covered in blood and every part of her body hurt her. She figured if she could stand up she can escape. She tried to get up and he noticed that so he came close pushing her back to the floor.

_"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you yet. Now comes the best part of our little meeting"_

_"What do you want from me? Please let me go. You can have my money but let me go! Please I won't go to the police!" _Lynette cried, hoping to approach his heart and make him send her away.

_"Sweetie when I'm done with you, you would be graceful you lived. Don't worry it will all be over soon"_

Lynette couldn't think of anything to do and she was determined to get out of there alive. It was then she noticed he was standing up again, opening his pants.

It didn't take him long before he came closer to her and opened her jeans. She tried fighting him, pulling his hands away from her but he was stronger. _'Tom, I wish you could hear me and save me…'_ Lynette was giving up hope. She knew what was about to happen but she couldn't take it anymore. She was weak both from the pain and the lost of blood. She kept replaying the fight she had with Tom before she left and it all seemed meaningless to her now. She wished she wouldn't have left so she won't be where she is now. She knew she had to stay there and try to stop him from doing what he was about to do. She had to stand up for herself since there was really no one around to do that for her. And she tried her best, she really did. She left some bruises on his chest and biting marks on his hands but he couldn't care less.

When he entered her it hurt so badly she couldn't recall something more painful than this. It was too late to stop him now and all she wanted was that he'll come and leave her alone; knowing he probably would leave her alone after that. And she was right. He stood up, put on his pants and walked over to the door. He then turned around and looked at her.

_"Thanks for a lovely evening. We should certainly do it again sometime"_ he laughed cruelly and left the warehouse.

Lynette lied there for a couple of hours. She couldn't get up. She was too weak and everything hurt her so badly. She tried reaching for her bag and calling Tom but she then remembered she left her cell phone at home. _'Tom would look up for me soon. He'll find me' _She tried convincing herself but she knew Tom was probably asleep and still very angry about their fight and more than that, about the way she ended it.


	2. Chapter 2

[…]

It was around 3 AM and Tom was walking back and forth in the living room. He and Lynette had fights before but she never left. And she was gone for too long. He was worried about her and all he wanted to do was to see her walking through the front door and tell her he's sorry. He shouldn't have said the words he said. He was a real pain in the ass in the last few weeks. He was upset about everything and instead of talking to her about it he just got mad and yelled at her. He knew he hurt her and that he was wrong and if she would only come back home he could tell her how sorry he is.

He began thinking she left him and that she wasn't coming back and he couldn't blame her. He made it impossible for her to live with him lately. But yet he hoped she would come back and he stayed up, waiting for her.

Little did he know that she was lying at some deserted warehouse bleeding to death, hoping he'll come looking for her.

[…]

At 9 AM the next morning Tom decided he should call the police and start looking for his wife. Lynette might have been mad and she might have left him but it wasn't like her to disappear without telling anyone. He talked to all of her friends but none of them saw her or knew where she'd gone. As soon as the kids left for school he called the police. He said his wife is missing for 14 hours now and he's worried. The police officer promised him they'll do whatever they can to find her and suggested he'll try and think of a place she might go to.

He sat on the sofa in the living room for a while trying to think but nothing came to him. He looked everywhere she could be but no one saw her. He was already thinking the worst. And then he remembered how she used to tease him about that. _'Lynnie where are you?'_ he whispered to himself. If only he could take his words back she would've still be here with him.

[…]

Lynette managed to get up the strength and stood up. She walked slowly to the door, crying from the pain with every step she made. _'I have to make it outside and find some help' _she kept telling herself. She made it to the door and luckily for her the street was busy. Most of the people were junkies and they didn't even see her but she didn't give up. She walked to the main road looking for a phone or help- whatever she'd find first.

_"Oh my god ma'am! What happened?"_ She heard a soft voice from behind her and she turned around. A woman with an elegant suit was standing in front of her, looking horrified by Lynette's condition. _'She doesn't belong here'_ Lynette thought to herself.

_"I…Was...Raped…I…Can't…My husband…Tom Scavo" _She managed to say before falling to the ground, giving in to her pain.

The woman called an ambulance and the police, letting them know she found a woman, Mrs. Scavo, that's all she knew. Both the police and the ambulance got there in 5 minutes. The police officer identified her as the woman they've been looking for and he called Tom to let him know. In the meanwhile the paramedics were busy taking care of Lynette, trying to stop the bleedings.

_"Mr. Scavo this is Detective Sherri from the missing department. We found your wife."_

Tom felt a relief that they found her but he still didn't know how was she.

_"Is she ok?" _He asked.

_"I'm sorry no. She is seriously hurt. She was kidnapped and raped. They're taking her to the hospital now so you can meet us there"_

Tom couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kidnap? Rape? This was all his fault! He shouldn't have let her leave the house. He should have chased her and stopped her. He should have…

He didn't have the time to think. Lynette needed him. He grabbed his coat and his keys and drove to the hospital.

[…]

"_Detective Sherri where is my wife?"_ Tom asked the police man standing in the waiting area. He was frightened and he just wanted to see Lynette.

"_Mr. Scavo I'll get you to her doctor so he can tell you what her condition is. I still don't know if you can see her but you need to prepare yourself for what you'll see. She's not the same woman you saw leaving your house 24 hours ago. I'm sorry"_

Tom didn't know what to anticipate. He didn't care either. He just wanted to see her and tell her how sorry he is and hold her in his hands. He knew she was probably shocked and hurt and he also knew that if she's no longer mad at him, he's what she needs now.

Tom walked with the detective to see Lynette's doctor.

"_Hello Mr. Scavo, my name is Dr. Aaron Kelly. I'm your wife's doctor"_

Tom shook his hand but not said a word. He waited for the doctor to explain everything about Lynette.

"_Mr. Scavo, your wife suffers from severe bleedings from her kidney and her brain. We need to operate but she's too weak right now and she'll die if we'll get her to surgery. We need to keep her stable and calm and she needs to rest so we can treat her. _

_She broke her arm and twisted her ankle, most of this is probably because she fought with the guy who took her._

_The doctors found skin parts in your wife's nails which means she scratched the guy. This is good because we now have his DNA and we'll do everything we can to find him" _Detective Sherri added.

"_When can I see her?"_ Tom finally managed to ask. He was longing to see her just to make sure he wasn't having his life worst nightmare.

"_You can go in now. I'll take you to her room. But Tom, you really need to be gentle. She might not let you be close to her and she might even ask you to leave. Don't take it personally; she's been through a lot."_

Tom nodded and Dr. Kelly began walking with him towards Lynette's room. Dr. Kelly opened the door, signing Tom to wait at the door way. He came closer to Lynette and carefully touched her arm. Her eyes were closed and when she felt the touch she jumped.

"_It's just me Lynette. Your husband is here do you want to see him?"_ He spoke gently reassuring her she's safe there.

Lynette nodded, too weak to speak. The doctor marked Tom to come closer and he did. He then left the room, giving them privacy.

"_Lynette?" _Tom asked hesitantly, standing far away from her bed, afraid to come any closer.

She looked at him, having tears in her eyes. She really wanted to hold it together and show him she was strong but he was there, the only one she needed to see, and he was standing so far away from her. _'He can't look at me… What if he stopped loving me?' _She thought to herself and began crying.

"_Lynette! Don't cry baby". _He tried comforting her but he was still not coming closer. She just needed a hug.

"_Tom I…Can't…I…"_ She could barley talk.

"_Baby what is? What's wrong?"_ he looked worried, trying to figure out what was she trying to tell him.

"_Nothing. It's just... Tom I…" _She was too afraid to ask him why he's not touching her, mostly because she was too afraid of the answer.

"_What? Tell me what I can do to help you… I just want to help you" _Tom was feeling like he's losing his wife. He never felt like he can't touch her, like he was afraid to hurt her if he only came closer. He didn't know he was hurting her by being so far away from her.

"_I… (Sighs) Did you stop loving me? Am I that hideous you can't even touch me?" _She finally asked, looking at him behind her tears. She wanted to turn her look away but she needed to look into his eyes when hearing his answer.

"_NO! Why do you think that? I love you so much! And you're still the most beautiful woman I know" _He meant every word he said but he didn't know what made her say this.

"_Then why are you standing so far away from me? Ever since you came here you didn't even try and come closer to me. You didn't kiss me and you can barley look at me. Are you still mad about the fight we had? I didn't mean to leave"_

"_Oh my god Lynnie no! I'm only mad at myself for picking up the fight and making you leave. And I didn't come closer to you because I didn't know if you wanted me to. Dr. Kelly said you might not even want me here so I was grateful you do and I didn't want to push you. I'm sorry, I love you baby" _He came closer to her for the first time in the last 24 hours. He sat on her bed beside her and took her hand in his, only now finding out she's shaking.

"_Tom…" _She cried out loud.

"_Shhh baby don't cry I'm here. I'm not leaving." _He wiped her tears and came closer to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He then looked into her eyes, seeing she really missed him. He kissed her on the lips and she opened hers slightly to let him kiss her. She finally felt safe.

Their kissed deepened and Tom was moving his arms to hug her. She broke off the kiss and moved his hands away from her. She wasn't ready yet and she hated it. He was her husband and when she was lying on the floor at that warehouse all she wanted was to be held by him and now he was there and he loved her but she couldn't. It brought up too many bad memories.

_"Tom I'm sorry I thought I…" _

_"It's ok honey I understand. I just want to be here for you. No matter how. As long as I can help" _He smiled weakly at her. He caressed her cheek, moving his fingers gently on the wounds she had on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Does it hurt?" _He asked her, angry someone hurt her like that and he couldn't do anything.

_"Just a little. I guess everything else hurt more so…" _She said referring the rest of her injuries, both the physical ones and the mental ones.

_"Lynnie I'm sorry. For everything but mostly for not saving you. I should've never let anything happen to you. It's my fault you're here and going through all this."_

She took his hand and looked deep into his eyes. He was really feeling guilty for her situation.

_"None of this is your fault. I left because I got angry but I should've paid attention to the road and not end up where I did. I was practically looking for trouble walking alone after dark in that part of the neighborhood. And as much as I wanted you to save me, you had no idea where I was and you're not superman."_

She stopped for a minute to catch her breath. She was weak and she needed to rest but there were things she had to say to him.

_"I just hope that we'll never end up fighting so much again. The last few weeks were terrible Tom. I hate fighting with you and I have no idea why you are so angry. You resent me like I did something wrong but you don't tell me what."_

She was breathing heavily and she wasn't feeling well. Tom saw that and he at first thought she was just upset.

_"Awwwoo" _She cried out loud.

Tom realized something was wrong and went outside to find a doctor. By the time they came back, Lynette was in a lot of pain. She held her stomach and cried. It just hurt too much…

The doctor gave her some pain killers and asked her to stay calm. She could barely breathe from the pain and Tom noticed that. He hated that she's suffering so much and that some asshole did that to her.

He walked to her bed and sat behind her, holding her tight between his arms and legs. She tried fighting him at first, still not used to any kind of touch, but he didn't give up. He held her tight and kissed her neck.

"_Baby it's only me. I'm not going to hurt you I just want to hold you, nothing more"._

She gave in to his words, letting her guard down. She began remembering how much she loves being held by him, lying in his arms.

The pain was getting better and she could breathe easily. Tom was happy to see she's doing better but he knew it was only a matter of time before she'd start crying again. He told her to rest and she fell asleep in his arms. He never let go of her, knowing he has to be there for her now more than ever.

"_Let go of me! No, don't touch me PLEASE!" _Lynette cried. She kicked Tom, trying to free herself from his hold.

"_Lynnie wake up. It's just a dream. I'm here, nobody else" _He was so frustrated he couldn't do or say anything that would take all the memories she had. He knew it would take time until she'd stop having nightmares and let people be near her and he just wanted to help her. He just wanted to turn the clock back and prevent what happened to her.

She opened her eyes to see she was really dreaming and that she was in the arms of Tom and she calmed down.

"_Tom?" _She whispered quietly to him.

"_Mmhh?" _He answered, looking down at her.

"_I love you"_

"_Lynnie… I love you too" _He squeezed her tighter.

"_I only feel safe when I'm in your arms… Don't let go of me… Please"_ He knew she was crying again but at least this time she was calm.

"_I'll never ever let go of you I promise"_.

She turned her head to him, looking into his eyes. He smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her. She let him do that, enjoying his kisses.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: I forgot to say thanks for all the comments! I'd really love to hear what you think!_  
_

[…]

It's been two days now and Lynette was still in the hospital. She hasn't seen her kids and her friends and she missed them.

At noon that day Bree, Gabby, Susan, Katherine and Edie came to visit her. They knew everything about her condition and she was glad because she really didn't want to tell this story again.

"_Hey Lynnie" _Bree said quietly.

Lynette turned around to see all of her friends carrying a bouquet of flowers and box of chocolate. She smiled weakly at them, happy to see them.

Her eyes were red and it was obvious she was crying. They knew why so they all decided to not bring the subject up. They figured if she wants to talk she will.

_"Where's Tom?"_ Susan asked after a moment of silence.

_"I told him to go home and see the kids… I wanted him to rest… And I don't want him to get sick of comforting me all the time. He needs the break even if he won't admit that."_ Tears welled up in her eyes as she said those words. She just wanted it to all go away. It was too much for her to handle…

Bree came closer to her and put her hand on Lynette's shoulder. She didn't need much to begin crying and Bree wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tight and waiting for her to calm down. They all sat there and had nothing to say to her. She's been through something so hard and terrible but there was nothing to do.

_"I'm sorry" _She said in between sobs.

Gabby stood up, coming closer to her. _"You have nothing to be sorry for sweetie"._

_"Gabby's right. And it's ok to cry" _Susan added as all the girls nodded.

_"It's just… I can't feel like this anymore. With every breath I take I remember. Every time I close my eyes I remember. Every time someone touches me I remember. And I'm sick of remembering. It was so hard to go through it and now remembering it is just as hard. And with Tom… He's my husband and I can't connect with him. I let him get closer and I really do feel better when he's around but I'm not comfortable. And I feel like I can't talk to him about any of this and I don't know why. I used to share everything with him but now, just when I really need him, I can't open up"_ she sighed, sorry that she sprang that on the girls yet knowing she had to talk to someone.

_"Look, the memories won't go away but they'll get infrequent and less vivid. It just takes time and you have to be patient." _Katherine said, talking from some kind of experience.

_"And about Tom… Why can't you talk to him? Do you think he wouldn't want to listen?" _Edie asked.

_"I don't think he wants to hear this. I had sex with another guy!" _tears rolled down her cheek as she thought about the rape she went through.

_"Lynnie! You didn't have sex with anybody. You were raped! You really believe Tom thinks you cheated on him? It wasn't your fault!" _Bree was the first to say the words they all thought.

_"It is. I should've fought harder. I should've stopped him. I should've never let him get his hands on me" _She was angry now, more at herself than at the man who did this to her.

_"Lynnie if you would've done anything more than what you did he would've killed you. And I can promise you that Tom would rather have you alive." _Gabby tried not to sound harsh but she was so mad at the guy who hurt her friend like that. They all were. And they all knew it could've been them lying on the bed at the hospital. They were so furious that a man could just walk up the street, grab a woman and do whatever he wants to her.

_"Maybe you should tell this to Tom. I think he deserves to know…"_ Susan said.

_"I can't tell him that. He'll just say he doesn't care but someday he'll resent me about this. And I don't want to wake up one day and find out my husband hates me because of this."_ She calmed down a little, feeling too weak to cry.

_"I doubt that'll ever happen. You need to let him know. He's your husband and he loves you more than anything. He was worried sick when he couldn't find you. You have to talk to him." _Edie protested.

The door suddenly opened and Tom walked in.

_"Hello ladies. It's nice to see you" _He smiled at them. He was hoping Lynette was in a better mood thanks to her friends but as he looked at her and saw her crying eyes he knew he was wrong.

_"Tom what are you doing here so soon?" _Lynette asked him, hoping he wouldn't think she doesn't want him there.

_"The kids were out and I wasn't tired. I wanted to be with you." _He kissed her cheek and smiled at her.

_"Well it's getting late I think we should go back home" _Bree said and signed the girls they need to give them some privacy.

They walked to her and gave her a hug, promising they'll come back soon to visit. When they got to the door Gabby turned around and said _"Think about what we talked…" _she smiled and closed the door behind her knowing Tom would ask what were they talking about. And it didn't take him long to do that…

_"So are you going to tell me or do I have to question the girls about it?" _Tom asked her, knowing she'd probably try and avoid this conversation just like she did with every conversation with him in the past few days.

_"I…" _she wanted to continue the sentence but Tom interrupted her.

_"I know. You don't wanna talk about it. But Lynnie please I want you to let me in. I want to help you but you won't let me. I really want to listen to what you're thinking and I want to know what happened to you. And not from the cops or the doctors. I want to hear it from my wife."_

_" Oh you want to hear about the fact that I took my wedding ring off because I thought he just wanted my money and later on found out he couldn't care less about that? Or about how he beat me so hard I couldn't breathe anymore? Or that when he was inside me all I wanted was for him to come so he'd leave me? Or maybe you want to hear about how he touched me in places only you can?" _She cried so hard he swore he never saw her like this.

He sat near her and held her in his arms. It was hard for him to hear about how some guy did all of this to the love of his life. But it wasn't hard because she hurt him with her words. It was hard because someone hurt her in a way he could never imagine.

_"Yes I do. And I don't know why you think I don't want to hear this."_

_"Because I'm afraid you'll hate me!" _

_"Why in the world would I hate you? I love you more than you can ever imagine"_

_"You say that now. But one day you'll wake up and understand I had sex with another man and you'll end up hating me forever" _She could hardly breathe by now, so agitated from their conversation.

_"Lynette! You didn't have sex with him! I don't know why you even thought I'll think that! You never wanted this to happen and you certainly didn't want to sleep with the guy. It's not your fault! And just so you know, I'll never hate you"_ He wasn't lying to her about anything and he really hoped his words would calm her down. She couldn't risk her life like that. It wasn't worth it.

_"Do… You… Really…" _She tried speaking but she felt so bad. She closed her eyes, letting the pain take over her. The monitor began beeping and Tom freaked out. He should've dropped the subject but he didn't and now she might be in danger.

The doctors rushed into the room and Dr. Kelly turned to Tom.

_"What happened?" _He asked nervously, wanting to know in order to treat her.

_"We were talking and she was upset and crying and she tried telling me something but she couldn't breathe"_ Tom replied, realizing he should've calmed her down.

_"Tom listen to me, she's bleeding again. We have to take her up to surgery and stop the bleeding. I just hope she's strong enough to survive this" _Dr. Kelly told him the bad news after examining Lynette.

_"What are her chances?" _Tom asked in a trembling voice.

_"I don't know. She's too weak and I wanted to wait with this for at least another week but if I don't operate now she'll die for sure"_

_"Ok. Do what you have to do. But I'm begging you, don't let her die. She means the world to me" _Tom said, tears running down his cheeks.

_"I promise I'll do my best" _Dr. Kelly said with a comforting smile.

He ordered the nurses to take Lynette to the O.R. and he walked with them, leaving Tom behind with his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Thank you all for reviewing! I just love reading your comments. Let me know what you think!

_'Lynnie come on you have to make it out of there. You can't die.' _Tom whispered into the darkness. He went outside for some fresh air, now getting more and more impatient.

His cell phone rang and disturbed his thoughts.

_"Hello" _He answered, finding out it's his son.

_"Hey dad! What's up? Where are you?"_ Tom suddenly remembered he didn't see his kids in the last few days and he didn't tell them anything. They probably knew something's wrong but they had no idea what.

_"I'm… What's up do you need anything?" _

_"Well how about to know where did you and mom go? All your friends told us you're busy or something and I know you came home because you made us dinner so what's up? Where the hell are you?" _Preston was a bit angry because he knew his parents were hiding something from him and he hated it. He was 16 now, old enough to deal with things.

_"Preston we're at the hospital. I don't want to tell you over the phone what happened. You can come here but I want Parker and Penny out of it for now."_

_"Porter's here, he'll stay with them and I'll update him later. I'm grabbing my coat and coming" _Preston said as he rushed downstairs to leave. They hung up the call and Preston explained everything to Porter, making sure he understands Parker and Penny need to know nothing in the mean while.

He left the house and walked in the car, driving as fast as he could to the hospital.

_"Dad!" _Preston called as he saw Tom standing near the main entrance of the hospital.

_"Hey buddy" _Tom forced a smile on his face and hugged his son.

_"Dad what's wrong? Where's mom?" _He asked, looking worried.

_"Preston let's sit down. It's a lot to handle." _Tom replied, leading him to the bench near them.

They sat down but Tom didn't say anything. He couldn't find a way to tell his son all the things his mother's been through.

Preston saw his father's having a hard time telling him about this.

_"Dad it's ok. I can handle it." _ He said, resting his hand on his father's shoulder to reassure him he can really tell him.

_"(Sighs) Ok look your mom was assaulted"_

_"She was what? Somebody hit her?" _Preston asked getting angry by the thought someone hit his mom.

_"Yes."_

_"Dad there's more. What aren't you telling me?"_

_"She was raped." _Tom said fast, not wanting to draw in his thoughts again.

_"What?" _Preston was yelling. He couldn't believe this.

_"Dad how did this happen?" _Preston calmed down, seeing how broken his father is.

_"We had a fight and she got mad and left. She didn't notice she was at a dangerous neighborhood and a man just abducted her. She tried fighting him but he was stronger. She's in surgery now; she suffers from internal bleeding in her brain and kidney. I… It's my fault… I should've…"_

_"Dad, it's not your fault! You have only one person to blame and it's that asshole who did this to her! What do the doctors say?"_

_"Well her doctor said she's too weak for surgery and he wanted to wait with it but her situation exacerbated and he had to operate or she'd die" _Tears welled up in his eyes as he remembered the doctor's words.

Preston didn't know what to say. He was just as upset as his father. He couldn't believe this was happening. And to his mother.

They just sat there quietly for a while, waiting for Lynette to come out of the surgery.

[…]

It's been 10 hours since Lynette was taken to her surgery. Tom was tired and Preston tried convincing him he should go home and get some sleep, only then finding out how much his father really loves his mom.

They sat in the waiting area hoping she'd come out of her surgery and be ok. And for the first time since he took her, Dr. Kelly finally came outside.

"_Dr. Kelly! What's going on? She's been in surgery for 10 hours!" _Tom walked over to the doctor, hoping he has nothing but good news for him.

"_Tom, I think she'll be ok. She's still very weak but it looks like we managed to stop the bleeding without any damage. She's waking up now and you can go see her but remember she has to stay calm no matter what!"_

Tom nodded, happy to know she's going to be fine. He smiled weakly to the doctor and began walking toward Lynette's room followed by Preston who was so eager to see his mother.

Tom opened the door slowly, not wanting to scare Lynette. They walked in the room and she was lying on the bed, pale, crying again. Tom hated this sight of her; he just wanted her to smile again.

"_Lynette Sweetie?" _He whispered, as if afraid to even let her know he's there.

"_Tom…" _She turned around to see her husband and her child and quickly turned her look away.

"_Preston what are you doing here?" _ She didn't want him to see her like this.

Both Tom and Preston came closer to her bed. Tom sat on her bed and Preston took the chair near it.

"_Lynnie he called. I couldn't keep this from him, they're old enough now"_ Tom said before she had the chance to say anything. He knew just by the look on her face what she was about to say and even though she never asked him to keep the kids in the dark he knew that's what she wanted.

"_Preston I don't want you here. I don't want you to see me like this." _She said, hoping she didn't hurt his feelings.

He stood up and took her hand in his.

"_I'll leave but I'm coming back and you can't change it. Porter will be here too. Mom, we just want to be here for you and we want to help. It's ok to cry, you're not superwoman even if you really want us to believe that." _she nodded and he gave her a hug as she broke in his arms. She couldn't believe how mature he was by now.

Preston left and it didn't take long for Tom to hug her. He held her in his arms so tightly, making sure she knows he's not going anywhere and that she's safe.

She cried for hours in his arms and they never said a word to each other. She needed to cry and he just held her, knowing it's the only thing he can do.

She calmed down eventually, but didn't let go of his grip.

"_Do you want to talk about it?"_ Tom asked hesitatingly. He didn't want to pressure her into anything but he believed she should talk about what happened to her.

She looked deep in his eyes and brought her lips closer to his, longing for a kiss. He rested his arm around her neck and pulled her closer, pressing his lips on hers as they kissed tenderly.

She broke off the kiss and rested her finger on his lips. Their foreheads touched and they looked into each other's eyes. Hers were filled with so much pain, his with the wish to take it away from her. She had tears in her eyes, a sight Tom got used to in the past few days. He once had a happy woman by his side but she was so broken now he didn't know if he can fix it.

"_When he took my pants off I wanted to be someplace else. I did everything I could to prevent what happened next but I couldn't. When he was in me all I wanted was to die. He touched me everywhere and it all hurt so much. I can still feel his hands on me, everywhere, all the time. And it's like I'm still there, lying underneath him, unable to do anything but wait for it to be over. I can't describe in words what it feels like, that feeling when some stranger just does this to you. And it's like he took every moment we ever had and turned it into a nightmare. Because before, when you touched me, even the simplest touch, I would shiver, excited to be with you, loved by you. And now, every time you touch me I remember his touch, his hands and mostly, my fear, my pain. I love you, I really do. And I'm grateful to be alive and to have you with me but I'm so afraid of everything I just can't…" _Tears ran down her cheeks and she sighed in agony.

He wiped her tears with his fingers and looked in her eyes. He didn't know what to say at first, not being able to find words strong enough to take all of her memories and fear away from her. But he had to speak, he had to try and comfort her, make her know she'll be ok.

"_Lynnie… I just… (Sighs) I know it's hard and I know you think you'll never get over it but you will. I remember the first time we kissed on the sofa at your house. You took my hand and rested it on your heart so I could feel how fast it was beating. You told me you want to feel like that for the rest of your life. He can't take that away from you, he can't steal the love you feel for me and more than that, he can't steal the love I feel for you. I just wish you'd let me in so I can show you it's all still there. I still love you as much as I did from the moment we met and I still feel the same every time we touch or kiss or just look in each other's eyes. Let me show you you feel the same way, still." _He took her hand hoping she'll let him get closer.She nodded, signing he can come closer. She then stopped him, wanting him to do something for her before lying next to her in bed.

"_My wedding ring is in the pocket of my jeans. Could you…?" _ She whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

He understood what she wanted. He nodded and got up to get the ring. He came back and sat on the bed next to her. He took her left hand and placed the ring back where it belonged. He then pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear _"Forever. I love you"._

She let him hug her, finally breaking down the wall she built around her. She fell asleep in his arms, holding him tightly and close to her, wishing she could forget, even for a second.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: I can't begin to thank you for your reviews! It totally makes a difference! So really, thank you so much and keep them coming!

[…]

_"Tom?" _

_"Yes?"_ He was still sleepy but he was awake.

_"Do you think we could ever go back to normal? Do you think I could?" _it was the first time in days she was talking about the subject but not crying. Yet.

_"I don't think so… You've been through a lot and I'm sure you'll be ok but I don't think things will go back to being normal. This is the kind of thing that changes you, whether you want it or not. But I don't think it's a bad thing. We just need to adjust to this that's all." _He stopped for a second, thinking about his words.

_"But I'll still love you. Always and forever, that will never change." _He said finally, hoping he didn't upset her with what he said.

_"But…" _she really didn't want to cry. She was so tired of crying but the tears just fell from her eyes. She was so sad and hurt.

He took her face in his hands and turned them so she was facing him. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and waited for her to continue her sentence, letting her know she could tell him anything.

_"I don't know if I can ever get intimate with you again."_ She said finally, already regretting the words that came out of her mouth.

_"It doesn't matter. I love making out with you and sleeping with you but it's not why I love you. If you'd want to and feel ready then great, but if not it's fine by me. I'm just happy to have you. But don't think about that. Let time do its chores, everything will be ok at the end, I promise." _He smiled at her, his face reflecting sincere love for her. She, on the other hand, looked at him frightened.

He never saw her like that. So weak, so broken. She was always so strong, capable of dealing with everything but not this time. Something really changed in her. She really wasn't the same woman who left his house before everything happened.

She drew her lips to his and kissed him slowly. He deepened the kiss, enjoying this moment with her. At this point, he would usually caress her skin and move his hands all over her body but he didn't. She loved him so much for understanding her and realizing that at this point all she wanted was to kiss him and stay in his arms.

[…]

It's been a week now since everything happened and Dr. Kelly wanted to release Lynette home.

Detective Sherry informed Lynette and Tom that they believe they caught the guy and that they'll try convicting him without involving her in the case, knowing how hard it must be. He also said she would probably have to come and identify him.

Dr. Kelly walked into Lynette's room.

_"Lynette, you can go home." _He smiled warmly at her. He then handed her a card.

_"This is a colleague of mine. She deals with women like you for years. She's very nice and I think it would do you good to talk to her. Her name is Meryl Johns and she'll be expecting your call." _ He stopped for a minute, letting her think about his words.

_"You need to take things slow. Your body is still very weak and I want you to rest. If you're having any pain more than you have now come right back here."_

He then turned his look to Tom _"I don't recommend leaving her alone in places such as the shower because she's very weak. Just keep an eye on her." _He smiled and wished her good luck and left.

Tom grabbed all of her stuff and then helped her to the wheel chair. He took her to the car and she got in slowly, feeling the pain all over her body. He sat next to her and started the car. He took one last look at her before he began driving home.

She was so tired and she fell asleep in the car, holding onto Tom's hand. When they arrived he didn't want to wake her up. He lifted her and carried her inside, placing her on the bed. He sat there for a minute, watching her as she slept. She was so peaceful but he knew she really wasn't. He used to watch her sleep all the time, enjoying this sight of her. He still loved it, only now he knew that she'll wake up to the same reality.

He was about to leave when she woke up. He smiled at her and stroked her cheek.

_"Hey beautiful. Can I get you anything?"_ She never thought of herself as beautiful, especially now.

_"Can you help me…?" _She couldn't bring herself to finish this sentence. She wanted to take a shower and she needed his help but that meant taking her clothes off in front of him and she wasn't sure she was ready for that.

He understood right away what she wanted. She never felt uncomfortable around him before but he understood her reasons.

_"Do you want me to call one of your friends?" _He asked, smiling so she'd know it's ok.

She looked at him, seeing how much he was willing to do for her. She knew it would be hard but she decided she wanted him with her, nobody else. She smiled through her tears to him and said _"No. I want you. But we'll do it slowly." _

He nodded, happy that she really wanted to trust him and that she understood he really loves her and wants to help.

He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips and then said _"I love you"_.

She smiled weakly. _"I love you too."_

He lifted her and carried her to the bathroom. He placed her on the floor, near the wall so she'd have something to lean against. He grabbed the end of her shirt but didn't do anything more. He looked at her waiting for her to tell him he coukd take it off. She nodded, slowly lifting her hands to help him. It was only then he saw all the bruises she had on her hands and chest. He wanted to hug her but he figured it was better at the moment to touch her as little as possible.

He opened the button of her jeans and unzipped it, stopping again to make sure it's ok to continue. She nodded again and slowly he pulled them down taking in the horrible sight of her injuries, ones she had from the struggle.

She was crying quietly and he didn't know how to calm her down. He was too afraid to touch her, knowing it would trigger her memories. She wrapped her arms around herself, as if she was protecting her body. He took a step closer to her and rested his hand on her cheek.

_"Can I hold you?" _He asked hesitatingly.

She smiled at him, appreciating his consideration. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he knew she just gave him permission to touch her. He rested his hands on her back and hugged her tightly.

They stood there, hugged. She cried into his shoulder and he just held her, trying his best to make her stop crying.

[…]

She finally fell asleep, giving it to her pain and weariness. He sat on the bed next to her thinking about everything that happened recently. He always knew that he loves her and that would never change but for the first time in his life he wasn't sure his love was enough to get over this. It hurt him so much to think about what she went through and how little he could do to help her. He needed to make her trust people again and open up to them but he had no idea how he was going to do that. She was never hurt this way, not this much. She was never so broken, so fragile. She never cried that much and even when she cried he was always able to calm her down. He was frustrated because he was helpless and he wanted more than anything to help her.


	7. Chapter 7

[…]

She slept through the night for the first time in days. She opened her eyes to find out she's home, in her bed, held by Tom.

_"Good morning sweetie" _Tom said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She turned around to face him, having a genuine smile on her face. Tom looked at her, amazed to see a glimpse of happiness in her eyes. He was too afraid to move or say anything, not wanting it to go away.

She leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips. He held her tightly in his arms, wanting to hold on to her and to this moment.

_"I love you Tom" _

_"I love you too"_ he said with a questioning look on his face.

_"I realized something last night." _

_"What?" _he asked, curious.

_"The way you helped me, and took care of me… it reminded me of how much you love me. And it hit me that I don't need anything more than that. I know it's going to be the hardest thing to do but we can get through this. I can get through this because I have you." _She said as tears floated her eyes. The smile Tom first saw was already gone and her teary look was back.

He looked deep in her eyes, wiping the tears from her face. He saw something in her eyes, something he hadn't seen in days. It was hope. She really believed in the words she just said to him. She got her hope back.

It hit him just then that he had the answer he was looking for right in front of him. There was no magic trick to help her, he just needed to be there and love her. He knew she was right, it was going to be hard, probably the hardest thing ever, but they could make it, he was sure of that.

He kissed her and pulled her closer to him. She looked at him from behind her tears trying as hard as she could not to cry. But she couldn't help it. The memories still lingered in her head, so vivid, so painful.

After a moment of silence he finally got up the courage to ask._"Are you going to call Meryl Johns? You don't have to, only if you want"_

_"I think I should" _

_"Okay then…" _He smiled at her, knowing she's doing everything she can to get better.

He kissed her softly and she began crying again. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, comforting her and wishing this would all be over.

She let the tears fall from her eyes, knowing she wouldn't be able to hold them inside.

_"I'm sorry… you're probably getting tired of seeing me like this all the time" _She told him as she began sobbing.

_"I hate that you're so sad but I'm not getting tired of anything. I just wish I could make you happy again."_

_"You do. Every minute. I mean, I'm happy to have you and I love you, but with everything that happened… It's still too hard." _

_"I get it. And I'll wait as long as it takes. But someday you'll smile again, I promise."_ He tightened his grip to reassure her everything would be alright.

She smiled weakly at him even though tears ran down her cheeks.

_"Let's go downstairs and have some breakfast. You need to eat" _He finally said. She wiped the tears and stood up with the help of Tom. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her tight as they walked down the stairs.

The table was already set, breakfast was ready and all their kids were waiting for them. Lynette smiled at this sight, feeling so lucky to have such a wonderful family. Parker and Penny were told she had a car accident. She refused to tell them the truth; it was painful enough that Porter and Preston knew.

_"Morning guys" _Porter said.

_"We made breakfast, come sit down. I'll get you some coffee" _Preston added.

_"Thanks for everything" _Tom said and smiled at his children. Lynette was too afraid to speak, knowing she'd start crying and she didn't want to, at least not in front of Parker and Penny.

They all ate and talked about all sorts of things. Lynette was quiet, enjoying the moment with her family where she felt safe.

_"Are you ready? I'll take you to school today" _Preston said, talking to his younger siblings. They nodded and got up from the table, heading to the door. Preston then walked to his mother and gave her a hug, whispering to her that she's doing great and that everything will be alright.

When they left she finally decided to speak. _"Porter thanks for everything. You really shouldn't have…"_

_"We did and we wanted to. Let us help you mom. You've been there for us through everything, and you supported us no matter what. Now it's our turn." _

She sighed and smiled weakly at him. She then turned to Tom and asked him to help her go upstairs when the phone rang.

_"Hello" _Tom answered.

_"Yes Hi."_

_"Oh ok yes I'll take care of it. We'll be there soon. Thanks for calling." _He hung up the phone and turned to Lynette. Porter understood they need some privacy and said he's going to meet his friends.

When he left Tom began talking. _"Lynnie, that was Detective Sherry. He needs you to come to the station for a line up. They caught someone and they need you to identify him. He said it's really important… Are you up for it?"_

She nodded. She wasn't ready to see him again but she knew she had to. She would feel a lot safer once he's locked up. He helped her stand up and took her to the car. The drive to the station was awfully quiet. Tom didn't know what to say to her even though he knew she was nervous and upset. He took her hand and held it tight, hoping this would be enough for that moment.

They arrived to the station and Tom parked his car. He helped her out of the car and they walked to the room Detective Sherry instructed.

_"Mrs. Scavo, we'll show you the men and I need you to let me know if you recognize one of them. Remember, they can't see or hear you." _She nodded and the Detective asked the policeman to open the shutter.

Lynette stood there and looked at all the men in front of her. She didn't recognize anybody. She suddenly burst into tears and left the room. Tom followed her quickly, worried about her reaction.

She was too weak to run and he was able to catch her at the entrance of the building. He grabbed her arm carefully, not wanting to scare her. She turned around, seeing him and ran into his embrace, hugging him tightly and crying.

_"Shhh Lynnie calm down. It's over"_ He whispered.

_"It's… Not… Over! It's… Not… Even… Close…" _She muttered in between sobs.

_"What do you mean?"_ He asked, concerned.

_"They didn't catch him. I don't know any of the guys we just saw. That means he's still out there." _She took a deep breath, calming herself a little. _"I'm so afraid Tom"_

_"I know baby, I know. They need your help to catch him. And I have the feeling you know who he is but you're too afraid to speak." _He didn't mean to sound harsh but he was right. She knew who he was but she couldn't bring herself to actually say it. She was too afraid of him.

_"But we'll do it whenever you're ready. And for now I'm here, and I'll protect you I swear."_

He took her home, understanding she needs to rest from everything. He helped her up the stairs and went down to get her some water. She opened the bedroom door, heading towards the bed, when she suddenly felt someone grabbing her arm so tightly she knew she felt this before. She turned around seeing him again. He was so angry this time and she was too weak to face him again. This was not a dream; he was really there, trying to hurt her one more time. He pushed her against the wall and she hit her head. She was paralyzed at first, not knowing what to do but she remembered, she was home and Tom was downstairs.

_"TOM! Help me!" _She was able to shout before he began hitting her.

_"You called the police you little bitch! You're going to pay for it!" _He screamed at her.

_"Leave me alone! You've hurt me enough! Let me go!" _She cried so hard, not wanting to ever go through it again.

Tom ran into the room, hearing Lynette. Before entering he thought she was having another nightmare. It was when he opened the door and saw her on the floor being beat up by this man that he realized she really was in danger.

He jumped on the guy, dropping him to the floor. He then saw who he was. He began hitting him, so angry at him. He yelled _"Don't ever touch her again"_ and made sure it was clear that if he will, his life would be in danger. Lynette was able to call the police and they got there fast. The policeman took him away promising Lynette and Tom he's going straight to jail. Detective Sherry then turned to them. _"Lynette I'm guessing that's the same guy. Can you tell me his name?" _She couldn't speak. She was in shock and in pain.

_"His name is Warn_ _Schilling. He used to beat up his wife. Lynette was over there once and helped her."_ Tom said angrily.

_"That would do it. Thanks Mr. Scavo. I'll update you about the trial. I think I can get the judge to pass on her testimony." _He shook Tom's hand and left.

Tom walked towards her. She couldn't move and she could barely breathe. He wrapped his arms around her but she was struggling. She wasn't ready for any kind of touch but he didn't give up.

_"Lynnie, please…"_ She gave up to him. She was shaking and crying. He held her tight for a long time, wanting her to calm down.

She finally stopped crying. He held her so tight he didn't even feel she wasn't moving at all. He rested one hand on her neck, only then finding out she's bleeding. He shifted so he could see her face. She passed out in his arms, her eyes were closed and her face was pale.

He called an ambulance and she was taken to the hospital. Dr. Kelly ordered an urgent surgery and walked over to Tom to explain everything.

_"Tom I'm taking her to surgery again but I have to prepare you, things are looking pretty bad. It's her second head surgery in the last two weeks and she's losing blood fast."_

Tom nodded, having nothing else to say. He was so afraid of losing her…


	8. Chapter 8

[…]

_"Tom!" _Bree called, walking in the waiting area of the ER.

He turned around and saw all the girls rushing towards him. He wasn't up for company but they were her best friends, he had to talk to them.

_"Hi ladies."_ He smiled weakly at them.

They sat beside him, all wearing a worried face.

_"What happened?" _Edie asked, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He began telling them everything, realizing he shouldn't have left her alone. Both Bree and Susan noticed that he's blaming himself for what happened to her.

_"Tom I know it's hard but it's not your fault. And she will be fine, you'll see."_ Susan said once he stopped talking.

_"It is my fault. I promised her nothing would ever happen to her and I was supposed to protect her but I didn't. If she'll die it will be my fault. And I can't live without her." _He broke down, crying for the first time since everything began.

Bree took his hand, not knowing what else to do in order to comfort him.

They sat there for hours, Tom, his kids and the girls. Waiting for an update about Lynette's condition.

Tom was pacing back and forth in the hospital's hallways. He was nervous and upset and he just wanted to see her again and know she's safe.

_"Dad" _Porter called, walking towards him. Tom turned around, hoping that Porter had some news about Lynette.

_"Why won't I get you something to eat and drink?" _He asked, concerned about his father.

_"No thanks, I don't want anything. You should go home though. Penny and Parker are tired. I'll keep you updated I promise" _He said, hoping his son would listen, yet knowing his kids are stubborn just like their parents.

Porter agreed to take Penny and Parker home and ask Mrs. McCluskey to watch them. As he left with his brothers Tom sat down, breaking again. Gabby wrapped her arm around his shoulder, comforting him. It hurt him too much to know that she went through all of this and he could've saved her… if only he knew who it was.

[…]

_"Tom…"_ Dr. Kelly came out of the O.R, looking exhausted.

Tom jumped out of his chair and walked towards the doctor. _"How is she?" _Tom talked so fast he could barely understood what he said.

_"Tom she's… I don't know how to tell you this… I'm so sorry Tom but she's d…."_

_'Dr. Kelly, Dr. Kelly please report to O.R 5 immediately' _the speaker called.

_"Tom I'll be right back I'm sorry" _Dr. Kelly said and ran back to the O.R, leaving Tom behind him, shaking from the words he knew he was about to hear.

It took him about 15 minutes but Dr. Kelly finally came out, seeing Tom exactly where he left him. He smiled at him, happy that he had other news to tell him now.

_"I'm sorry that I left before but I have good news so I think you'll forgive me. I was going to tell you she died and I left my assistances in her room so that they'll unplug her but they called me back because her heart started beating again. My other colleague said they were about to take her off the ventilator when her heart restarted. I don't know how it happened but you need to be really grateful. She's alive. I'll take you to her soon" _He said and smiled warmly at him. Tom's face lightened up and he had a huge smile on his face. He was sure he lost her but she was alive.

His legs were too weak to carry him and he fell to the floor, feeling like he never felt before. He was just happy.

[…]

_"Mr. Scavo, Dr. Kelly asked we to take you to your wife's room, you may see her now" _The nurse said to him.

Tom stood up. The girls were about to come with him but decided they should give them some time alone before going in her room.

He entered the room quietly, not wanting to disturb her. He walked to her bed and saw that her eyes were closed. She was holding a picture of him close to her heart.

He rested his hand on hers and she opened her eyes slightly.

_"Hey" _He whispered.

_"Tom" _She said, happy to see him. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

_"I missed you" _He said as he kissed her cheek again.

She pulled him closer to her and he kissed her lips softly. _"I missed you too" _she whispered, her voice breaking already.

Tom knew they were back at square one but he was determined to help her and he was sure he can.

_"I thought I lost you…" _He said, holding her tighter.

She looked at him and tears filled her eyes. She was about to speak but he stopped her. _"It's ok. You're here now, nothing matters. I love you so much" _He kissed her, feeling the weight of the last hours finally being taken off of him.

The girls walked in the room after a while. They smiled at her, relieved to see she's ok. She smiled back at them, even though she was crying. They sat silently on the chairs near her bed.

Tom stood up, understanding that he should give them some privacy. He kissed her cheek and whispered that he'll be back soon. She smiled at him as he left the room.

_"Lynnie… What happened?" _Susan got up the courage to ask.

_"He broke into our house. He heard the police was looking for him and he wanted revenge. Tom went downstairs to bring me some water and he just grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. If Tom wasn't home he would've raped me again" _She cried.

_"Oh sweetie…" _Bree said, hugging her friend. None of them knew what to say. They never dealt with this situation before. It was always the kind of things they would read about in the paper or watch on the news.

_"So the police took him?" _Katherine asked.

_"Yes. Tom helped them with information about him."_

_"Oh so you know him?" _Gabby asked, surprised.

Lynette nodded. _"It was Warn Schilling." _She whispered, still too afraid to say his name out loud.

The girls were shocked. They knew Lynette had problems with Anne and that Warn threatened to beat her and Porter but they never thought he could actually do something like this.

_"Why didn't you say anything to the police?" _Edie asked.

_"I couldn't. I was… I still am… Too afraid that he'll somehow kill me" _She sighed, knowing that she probably made no sense to her friends.

_"Lynnie he's in jail, he won't hurt you anymore" _Susan said, all the while knowing Lynette's fear had nothing to do with logic.

_"I just… I don't know… It's…" _she didn't know how to explain all the things that ran through her mind.

_"It's just that you've been through a lot and you can't erase the memories you have…" _Bree said.

_"Yes. Everywhere I look I see him and I can't live like this. I feel like he's haunting me and even though he's away, in jail, he's still hurting me. Every single time I close my eyes…" _She was crying by now, wishing she could really erase all of this.

The door to her room opened and Tom and Porter walked inside. She turned her look to them, surprised to see her son there.

The girls stood up and told her they'd let her rest and spend time with her family. They hugged her and left.

Tom sat on the bed next to her and Porter sat on the chair.

_"Porter you shouldn't have come. Really" _

_"I wanted to apologize" _

_"For what?"_ She asked, surprised.

_"It's all my fault. If I wouldn't have had an affair with Anne none of this would've happened. I'm so sorry" _

She took his hand and said _"Porter this isn't your fault. I shouldn't have been where I was and it's my fault for not paying attention. I don't want you to feel guilty about this" _

_"Porter, your mom is right. This isn't your fault. And Lynnie, for the record, this isn't your fault either. You can't predict the future and therefore you can't change it…" _Tom said.

_"Still… I'm sorry. I wish this would've never happened." _

_"Believe me, I wish this as well. Every second"_ She sighed, her eyes filled with tears.

Tom marked Porter that he should probably leave and Porter nodded. He said goodbye to his parents and went back home.

When he left, Tom lied next to Lynette in her bed. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her neck softly. She cried in his arms, the only place she felt comfortable doing that, knowing he'll hold her forever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Discalimer:** I really do not own this.  
**A/N**: thank you so very much for all your great comments! You really make me smile! I'm glad you love this fic and I'd appreciate if you'd keep telling me what you think!

[…]

_"Lynnie… Can I ask you something?" _Tom asked quietly.

She nodded. After all, she knew he'd have questions and as much as she wanted to avoid this she knew she'd have to deal with it at some point.

_"Why didn't you tell me? I mean, I get why you were afraid to talk to the police but why did you shut me out?" _

_"I don't know why… I just thought that if I told you it would've made everything a lot harder. Because then you know who he is and…" _She didn't know how to put her thoughts in to words.

_"And I can picture him doing everything he did to you?" _he asked.

_"Yes. And then you'll hate me" _She whispered, too afraid to say those words out loud.

_"Hey." _He took her chin in his hand, turning her face so she'll see him. _"Listen to me, I'll never hate you. You're right that now it's harder but it's only because I'm mad at myself for not stopping it when I had the chance. I should've thought about the possibility of him looking for revenge…"_

_"You couldn't stop this. You said so yourself! None of us knew this was what was going to happen and you can't blame yourself for that. And when you could've saved me you did. If you weren't at home last night he would've probably raped me again and then killed me." _

She kissed his lips softly _"I love you so much". _

_"I love you too baby" _He said as he wrapped his arms tighter around her and pulled her closer to him.

[…]

Lynette was released from the hospital after a week. She was feeling better, both mentally and physically. She scheduled an appointment with Meryl Jones for the afternoon and Tom took her, refusing to leave her alone.

They arrived to her office and she welcomed both of them. Lynette entered the room while Tom sat outside and waited for her.

_"Hello Lynette. It's nice to meet you and I'm glad you decided to call me"_ She said and shook Lynette's hand.

_"I'm a psychologist and I've been dealing with women who have been raped for years. Dr. Kelly told me what happened to you and I want to help. So tell me a little about yourself" _She said warmly.

_"I'm married for 15 years to the most wonderful man in the world. We have 4 kids together" _Lynette said with a smile as she thought about her family.

_"Why is he so wonderful?" _Meryl asked.

Lynette opened her purse and took a picture of her and Tom and handed it to Meryl. She was at the hospital, bald and having a tube in her arm and he was holding her in his arms and kissing her. _"I had cancer 5 years ago. He was there for me all along. And it's not just with the cancer. He's been there for me since I met him. He loves me and he takes care of me and he cherishes me. And he keeps reminding me all the time that he can't live without me. And I believe him because I know I can't live without him as well."_She took a deep breath and continued. _"That's why it's so hard for me." _She sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek.

_"What do you mean?"_

_"This. Everything that happened. I'm afraid all the time that he'll wake up one day and stop loving me because of this. And I can't get intimate with him and I know he wants to…" _

_"I don't know him at all but from what you just told me I find it very hard to believe he'll ever stop loving you. Give him some credit; I don't think he loves you because of your body. And I believe you'll get to the part where you feel comfortable around him again. But tell me what goes through your mind when you're with him?"_

_"Everything that happened to me. And I know it's him and all but it feels like I'm in that warehouse again, being raped by that man again. And I mean, I love him so much but everything hurts" _

_"Listen, I know it's hard right now but it'll get better, I promise. But don't pressure yourself into anything. You've been through a lot and you just have to let time do its chores. You'll know when you're ready."_

Lynette nodded and smiled at Meryl. Her session was over and she stood up and thanked her. Meryl opened the door and told Tom he could come in.

He walked towards Lynette and wrapped his arm around her waist. _"Are you ready?" _He asked as he kissed her cheek. She nodded and they went home.

_"You should rest, it's been a long day" _Tom said as he helped her up the stairs.

_"Would you lie next to me?" _She asked quietly.

_"Sure" _He smiled at her and entered the bed. She was lying on her back, him on his side. He pulled her closer to him and began kissing her.

He deepened the kiss and caressed her face. He rested his hand on her stomach under her shirt.

She couldn't take it but she didn't stop him. Her eyes were closed but she was crying.

He moved his hand over her skin when her tears touched his face. He opened his eyes and saw her crying and he then realized what he was doing. He stopped and broke the kiss. _"Oh my god Lynnie I'm so sorry. I got carried away and I shouldn't have"._

_"No it's ok. You shouldn't have stopped". _

_"You're crying. You're not ready, of course I should've."_

_"No but you want to. I'll manage"_

_"Lynnie listen to me." _He sat down and looked in her eyes. _"If I continue this I'm doing exactly what Warn did. I want to have sex with you but when you want it too. And if that won't happen then it's fine by me. I love you because of you, no other reason" _He stopped for a moment, making sure she heard what he was saying. _"And again, I'm so sorry for this. I really shouldn't have done this"_

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her and kissing him. She wasn't ready for anything more than that but she was determined to get there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I don't know what more I can say other than it's not mine.

**A/N**: This is the finale chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it and thank you for all of you who took the moment to review this.

This chapter is rated M. Most of it anyway. If you don't like these things, feel free to skip:-) I'd love to know what you think about this too!

[…]

It's been a year now, and Lynette was starting to return to normal, bit by bit. She was in therapy all this time and she finally felt ready to move on.

It was their anniversary and Tom insisted on making a big deal out of it. He bought her a new dress and decided to take her dancing.

_"Lynette, are you ready? We have to go, it's late" _Tom called from downstairs. He never understood what took his wife so long to get ready every time.

_"I'm almost done I'll be down in a minute" _She called back from their bedroom.

A minute later she walked down the stairs. He was waiting by the stairs when she came down. She looked so beautiful, so breath taking. She wore a pink collar dress with a cleavage and silver high heel shoes. Her hair was tucked behind her ears and her makeup was perfect- emphasizing her beautiful blue eyes. He was mesmerized by her and she liked it. She smiled at him when he took her hand in his. He gently kissed her hand and said _"You look amazing"_.

_"Thanks" _She blushed.

_"So are you ready to go, princess?" _He asked.

She nodded and they walked to their car.

They walked into the restaurant and everything looked like a fairytale. Their meal was the best they ever had and they spent the rest of their evening dancing with each other. By the end of the evening Tom suggested they take a walk and she agreed.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she wrapped her arms around his waist and held his hand with her other hand. They looked at each other with eyes filled with love and just smiled, having nothing to say, not out loud anyway.

_"Lynette! Tom!" _A man called. They both looked up, surprised to see Rick.

_"Rick hi, what are you doing here?"_ Lynette asked, feeling uncomfortable with this reunion.

_"Just some business, I'm here for the week. What's up with you two?" _He asked.

_"Nothing really" _Tom answered coldly.

_"You know Tom I never got the chance to apologize for everything that happened. I was way out of line. I have to tell you, it's nice seeing the two of you still together. Back at the time I loved you" _He said, turning his look to Lynette. _"I kept hoping you'd leave him and come to me. I kept telling myself how much you didn't belong with him and clearly I was wrong."_

They both looked at each other and smiled. _"We are celebrating our 16__th__ anniversary today" _Tom said proudly.

Rick smiled at them, feeling somewhat happy for them and for himself for getting over her.

_"Well I can only wish you two well. And I hope someday to find someone special as well. And I do hope she'll be available!"_ He said and they all laughed.

_"I never told you this Rick but I really did get why you fell for Lynette. I also got why you tried to steal her from me. Hell, if she wasn't mine I'd try to steal her as well."_

Rick smiled _"You have a perfect woman in your hands"_

_"I know" _Tom said and kissed Lynette on the cheek.

Once Rick left Lynette turned to Tom and kissed him passionately on the lips.

_"I think it's time we head home" _she said and he nodded.

They went upstairs to their bedroom and Tom opened the door. He was shocked to see what she did with the room. The floor was covered with rose petals and the bed had a heart from chocolates on it.

He pulled her to his arms and kissed her. _"When did you have time to do this?" _he asked, curiously.

_"I didn't take two hours to get dressed…" _She answered and they both laughed.

_"Hmm Lynnie, are you sure about this?" _He hesitated.

_"Yes. Positive. Now what are you waiting for? Rip my clothes off, Scavo" _She said and pulled him closer to her.

He kissed her passionately moving his hands all over her back. He wasn't sure how ready she was so he decided he should be gentle. She let herself fall on the bed, pulling him on top of her. He began kissing her neck, uplifting her dress with his hands. She raised her hands, letting him remove the dress. He looked at her and was happy to see she really wanted him.

He lowered his kisses to her chest and then to the gap between her breasts. He began kissing her left breast as she moaned under him. It's been a long time since he touched her like this and he missed it.

He kissed her stomach, running his fingers up and down the sides of her body. She loved the sensation of his touch over her bare skin and she shivered as he did that.

He grabbed the edge of her panties and carefully took them off as she raised her hips to help him. He began kissing her thigh, stopping occasionally to check if he should stop.

He brought his lips closer to her center, driving her crazy with the need for him. He finally moved his tongue on her clit as she let out a loud moan.

He pleasured her and her moans rang in his ears forever. She pulled him back to her lips, kissing him passionately. She didn't say much yet he knew she was ready for him. He moved away from her so he could take off his pants and boxers and she pulled him back on top of her, longing for his touch. He looked at her one more time before entering her, making sure she really was ready. Her eyes were filled with so much passion and love.

_"You sure you're ready?" _he asked.

She nodded _"I want you" _she whispered in his ear.

He entered her and she took him in with a gasp. She wrapped her legs tighter around his back, pulling him deeper into her.

He began thrusting and their bodies entwined together. They both felt the heat building up in their bodies. He leaned in to kiss her again, wanting to tell her exactly how much he loves her but unable to find the right words.

They both reached their climax together, their groans filling the room. Tom left her body and lied on the bed next to her. He pulled her to his embrace as she rested her head on his chest. They were both still trying to catch their breaths.

_"Tom this was… you were amazing!" _Lynette said, still breathing heavily.

_"Right back at you" _Tom replied as they both laughed.

_"I forgot I love sex as much as you do" _She said, kissing his cheek.

He laughed and pulled her face to his, kissing her lips.

_"I love you so much" _She said as her eyes filled with tears. She hadn't cried in a while now but this time she was happy. Happy to be loved by him, to be in his arms and to feel safe again.

_"I love you more" _He said and smiled warmly at her as he wiped a tear than ran down her cheek.

[…]

She couldn't sleep that night. The adrenaline from her love making with Tom kept her awake. She lied in her bed, in his arms and listened to his heart beating. She began remembering everything she'd been through and she smiled to herself. She was so certain that he'd stop loving her but he never did. She sat up in her bed and turned on the light. She took one quick look at him to see if he's still asleep. She took a piece of paper and a pen and began writing:

_"Tom,_

_I wanted to tell you how much I love you but the word 'love' didn't seem to even begin to describe how I feel. I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me but you mean more to me than anything in this world. I wanted to tell you what a better person I am when I'm with you, but the things you do for me are beyond imagination._

_And I'm lying here now, in our bed, next to you, and I know it doesn't get any better than this. _

_I decided I want to write it down so if you'd ever come to doubt my love for you, you'll be able to read this again and remember you're always on my mind._

_I don't know how I turned out to be so lucky, having you with me. You help me in ways you don't even know. I never thought I could love someone, so entirely and completely like I love you. It's kind of frightening to bare yourself like this to someone else, but I'm not afraid. I feel better when I'm with you no matter what. _

_I love the way you touch me and make me shiver. I love the way you kiss me and make me want you even more. I love the way you tell me you love me and remind me how lucky I really am. I love the way you keep saying how beautiful I am just in case I ever thought I wasn't. I love how you take care of me with just the little stuff that you do for me. I just love the way you love me. _

_I want you to know I'm so grateful for everything you ever did to me. I don't know where I'd be without you and I really can't imagine life without you._

_Tom, you're my mornings and my nights, my sun and my moon. You're the light in my dark, the good in the bad. You're my world, my everything._

_Love you forever,_

_Your Lynnie."_

She left the letter on the bed and got up. It was morning by now and she went downstairs to start her day.

Tom opened his eyes to an empty bed and a letter. He read what she wrote, his eyes filled with tears from her words.

He went downstairs and found her in the kitchen making breakfast. He went to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned to him and kissed him lightly.

_"I LOVE YOU" _He said, emphasizing every word.

_"I love you too." _She said.

She looked deep into his eyes and said _"I want you to know, I only feel safe when I'm in your arms". _

_-Fin-_


End file.
